In a typical inkjet recording or printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium. The ink droplets, or recording liquid, generally comprise a recording agent, such as a dye or pigment, and a large amount of solvent. The solvent, or carrier liquid, typically is made up of water, an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol, a polyhydric alcohol or mixtures thereof.
An ink recording element typically comprises a support having on at least one surface thereof an ink-receiving or image-forming layer, and includes those intended for reflection viewing, which have an opaque support, and those intended for viewing by transmitted light, which have a transparent support. It is well known that in order to achieve and maintain photographic-quality images on such an image-recording element, an inkjet recording element must be readily wetted so there is no puddling, i.e., coalescence of adjacent ink dots, which leads to non-uniform density, exhibit no image bleeding, exhibit the ability to absorb high concentrations of ink and dry quickly to avoid elements blocking together when stacked against subsequent prints or other surfaces, exhibit no discontinuities or defects due to interactions between the support and/or layer(s), such as cracking, repellencies, comb lines and the like, not allow unabsorbed ink or dyes to aggregate at the free surface causing ink or dye crystallization, which results in bloom or bronzing effects in the imaged areas, and have an optimized image fastness to avoid fade from contact with water or radiation by daylight, tungsten light, or fluorescent light.
An ink recording element that simultaneously provides an almost instantaneous ink dry time and good image quality is desirable. However, given the wide range of ink compositions and ink volumes that a recording element needs to accommodate, these requirements of ink recording media are difficult to achieve simultaneously.
Inkjet recording elements are known that employ porous or non-porous single layer or multilayer coatings that act as suitable image receiving or recording layers on one or both sides of a porous or non-porous support. Recording elements that use non-porous coatings typically have good image quality but exhibit poor ink dry time. Recording elements that use porous coatings typically contain colloidal particulates and have poorer image quality but exhibit superior dry times.
While a wide variety of different types of porous image recording elements for use with ink printing are known, there are many unsolved problems in the art and many deficiencies in the known products which have severely limited their commercial usefulness. A major challenge in the design of a porous image-recording layer is to be able to obtain good quality, crack-free coatings with as little non-particulate matter as possible. If too much non-particulate matter is present, the image-recording layer will not be porous and will exhibit poor ink dry times.
Japanese Kokai 2000-203154 relates to an inkjet recording sheet containing porous organic particles in an ink recording layer. It teaches that the particles can be made with anionic surfactant, nonionic surfactant, cationic surfactant, or amphoteric surfactant. However, there is a problem with this element in that the inks printed thereon have poor stability.
It is an object of this invention to provide a porous ink recording element that has good ink uptake, speed and dye stability.